Brave warriors
by LegolasGreenleaf13
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn leve the fellowship to take matters into their own hands. Not a mary Sue!! Please R&R!!!! Be gentle it's my first ff. No slashes!!!I kno i misspelled Aragorn so chill about it.
1. The battle

this is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. Legolas narrates. R&R!!! If you have questions on any of the Elvish, and don't know what it means, write it in your reviews, and I'll email you.

As I stray threw the mounds of dead orcs and urak-hai grave-yards, I search for my companion. "Aragorn! Aragorn?" "Noooo!" Aragorn is surrounded by those devilish creatures, pinning him up to a tree as they viciously slash away. I reach for my bow and fire away, one arrow replacing the other in a heart beat, orcs falling to the ground in matter of seconds. My number of arrows grew short. I dropped my bow and pulled out my swords. "Ahhhh!" I cried out in despair. I swung furiously at the creatures, and as the last orc dropped to the ground I threw my swords. I ran over to my friend . 

"Aragorn? Are you awake, or are my eyes cheated by some spell?" I panted from being so out of breath.

"Legolas, look around you." He leaned over to me. "Man cenich?" He asked with a smile. "Do you feel it?" He asked. 

"Feel what?" I questioned.

"That's the feeling of victory" He whispered.

"Ah, Aragorn, im noldo lye erin u-asea nin i galad (I knew you would not leave me for the light). What would I do with out you?" I chuckled.

"Legolas..... Lets go. We have Orcs to hunt!" He said as I was tending to his wounds.

"Yes!" I pulled Aragorn up. 


	2. The Spotting

"Oh no." I muttered to myself. Standing up on a high rock. Staring out into the open plains and mountains.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked. "What do your elf-eyes see?" He called out, sharpening his daggers on a sharp edged rock. 

"Orcs, goblins and urak-hai, they travel north-east!" I called out.

"How many?" He asked.

"Thousands." 

"Lets go." 

"Do not be foolish, we can not take them, no matter how skilled we are with our weaponry." I told him. 

"Then what shall we do Legolas?" He asked.

"We can easily outrun them. We must make for the woods of Mirkwood!" I exclaimed. 

"What shall we do there?" He questioned with a puzzled look on his face. 

"I see someone there that is friend that might help us." 

"As you wish Master Elf." Aragorn said, gathering his things. 


	3. The war

"Lord Elrond." I bowed my head and put my hand out in respect. Arigorn did the same. 

"Legolas, Arigorn, how may I help you?" Elrond asked. 

"There are thousands of orcs heading this way. We need troops." 

"As you wish, Legolas.....Oh yes, and tell your father I send my greetings." 

I smiled. Elrond sent with us a hundred Elves, and two horses for Arigorn and I. 

"I never thought we'd have to be in these war clothes again." One elf whispered to the other. "I know. Its a scary thought." I turned my head. "Ehem." I warned as I raised my eyebrow and my jaw lowered. They quickly straightened there heads as the others. We halted as we reached about 5,000 feet away from the beasts. 

"Are you ready Arigorn?" I said, taking a deep breath. 

"As ready as you are Legolas." 

I turned my horse around, and stared into the eyes of the brave elves. 

"A Eruchin, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" Arigorn cried. 

"Tangado a chadad!" I yelled. The bows went up, and arrows were mounted. I turned my horse around again. "Leithio i philinn!" I screamed throwing my hand forward. At least 3 thousand arrows shot out from behind me, whistling noises everywhere, blowing my hair in front of me. A whole 5 rows of orcs, goblins, and urak-hai fell. "Tangado a chadad! Hado!" I cried again. Three thousand more arrows shot out yet again from behind me, and many more rows fell. "Tangado i macil!" I cried, the creatures now being only a few feet away. Thousands of swords flew out, clinking together. "Herio!" I shouted. Arigorn, me, and the thousands of elves rushed forward. I galloped forth and slayed two urak-hai. I pushed on and slaughtered eight goblins in there tracks. I threw up my sword. "Yaaaaaaah!" I cried. I dismounted my horse. "Hi na noldo sinome an raen, ro!" I said slapping him in the back, sending him out of here. I took a couple of steps back and fired and arrow, killing not one, but two orcs as the arrow pierced easily threw the first and into the second. I looked around and saw orcs falling and blackish blood splattering everywhere. I heard I cry to the west of me. I quickly turned my head, and saw a fellow elf in trouble. 'Oh no you don't' I thought to myself.

"Elda! Ech-bad!" I fired an arrow at the attacking urak-hai. I watched it slowly fall to the ground, blackish blood flowing from the wound I pierced in it. The elf looked gratefully at me. I nodded my head towards him. I slayed the monsters until there remained a few hundred left, most of them now fleeing. We had lost about 10-15 elves. I grew wary. I felt a course of pain rip threw my body, making me almost black out. I fell to the ground, and turned around. An orc had slashed me in my back, the devilish creature now laughing furiously at me. I turned back around, and laid my head on the ground, now closing my eyes, feeling the blood leaving my body, and feeling the cold. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Arigorn cried. He swung his sword towards the orc, then stabbing threw it as it lay on the ground. He ran over to me, taking me in his arms. 

"Legolas, do not give up. Do not give in to the light, mellonnin! Fight. Fight with the strength you have left within you" He held me close to his chest, his tears dripping onto my face, and then I went numb. He rested me down, then slayed the six remaining orcs and urak-hai. 


	4. Unexpected guests

"Huh? Where am I?" I questioned as my view went from blurry to clear. 

"Legolas, God bless your soul, your alive! You're in The House of Elrond, Rivindale!" Aragorn exclaimed. 

"Ah, yes, Rivindale." I sighed. 

"Ah, Legolas, how is your back?" came a voice. It was Galadriel! 

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Arigorn told Elrond, and word got to me. Your lucky Arigorn was there. You could have been dead." 

I smiled at Arigorn "My back is...erg...ok. I can manage." 

"You need to eat properly and get lots of sleep Legolas." Arigorn told me. 

"Indeed, Arigorn. Leave Legolas to get some rest." Elrond told Arigorn. 

"Yes Elrond." I watched as Arigorn left the room 

"Legolas.... You have some special visitors." Elrond told me. 

"Merry! Pippin! Frodo, and Sam! Ah, and Gimli. So kind of you all to come here." 

"Ah, Master Elf, you always were a strong one." Gimli laughed. I smiled. 

"How's your back doing?" Frodo asked me. 

"Okay I guess." He smiled at me. "Um...Frodo?" 

"Yes Legolas?" 

"Erg...um...never mind." I hesitated. 

"What is it?" 

"Well....How's the ring?" His smile drooped into a serious face. 

"Safe." He answered. 

"How ya doin then?" Merry and Pippin asked together, Merry still chewing on an apple. 

"Just fine thanks!" I replied. 

"I hope you get better soon Legolas." Sam said to me. I nodded at him with a slight smile. "Oh yes," Sam said, jumping up. "I almost forgot! I brought you some Lembas! I thought it would cheer you up? Sam told me, handing it to me. 

"Thanks, Sam." I smiled. 

"There is one more person here." Galadriel said.

I tilted my head to the side. Gandalf stepped it. "Gandalf!" I said, jumping up at the sight of him. "Ahhh!" I cried out as a wave of pain washed over me. 

"Ho, ho, easy there Legolas." Gandalf chuckled. I smiled. 

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since we were in The Gape of Rohan." 

"Yes, I know. I have been delayed...... once again." He let out a slight laugh. 

"I am glad you are all back!" I told them. They all smiled at me.


	5. Short talk but serious buisness

'Aaaahhhhhhhh, what a good night sleep.' I thought to myself, stretching. 

"Good morning Legolas." Aragorn called out to me.

"Good morning Arigorn." I yelled back.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked, walking into the room.

"Erg....I feel great!!!" I exclaimed, moving around a bit. 

"Fantastic! We need to set off." He told me. 

"Where are we going Arigorn?" I questioned him. 

"Well, it turns out that Frodo has offered me the ring." He explained. I immediately sat up. 

"Did you take it?" I said, in almost a whisper.

"I am afraid so." My smile was wiped off my face. "We need to make for....Mordor." He told me, remembering what happened last time we tried that. 

"Where has Frodo and the other hobbits gone?" I questioned. 

"Well back to the Shire of course." He said, like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I bet they were happy to get rid of that evil thing." I said staring at it, in disbelieve. 

"Indeed." He pulled out the ring. I only stared in amazement, and my eyes widened as he handed the ring to me. 

"Can you read what it says Legolas? I don't understand why I can't read it, I speak Elvish." I 

"Arigorn, Its written in Elvish, but it's really the dark tongue of Mordor." I explained. 

"So what does it say Legolas?" I took a deep breath as I examined it. 

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatuluk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." I read looking up slowly. 

"We need to make for Mordor, but get some food. I have something I need to attend to." I nodded my head.


	6. A quick stop

"Legolas! Wake up!" Arigorn shouted to me. I jumped out of bed and put on my clothes, and before I knew it we were riding our horses out of the gates of Rivindale. 

"Legolas, keep going, I'll catch up." Arigorn called out to me. I nodded. 

"Lord Elrond, we can not make it to Mordor with just Legolas and Me. Would you be so kind as to-" 

"-of course ." Lord Elrond said. Arigorn smiled at Elrond. 

"What was that all about?" I asked Arigorn who came up to the side of me. He nodded his head to the back. I turned my head and saw hundreds of elves galloping behind us. "Ah, Lord Elrond is great, isn't he?" I laughed. He smiled at me. We raced to the gates of Mordor. 


	7. A short battle

"Orcs." I told Arigorn. 

"How many this time?" He asked. 

"Mordor must be running out of monsters, for there are only about 100 this time." I told Arigorn. 

"Lets go." I nodded my head. I turned my horse around. "Tangado a chadad!" I shouted. The elves prepared for battle. "Tangado i macil!" I cried. The elves took out there swords. "Herio!" I yelled. We all rushed forward. We took them out in a matter of minutes, losing but two elves. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." I whispered. 

"Well, that was quite easy, Legolas.....Too easy." He stared at me. All of a sudden the ground started to shake. 

"What the....?" "What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked. 

"Oh great." I muttered. 

"What!?" He yelled. 

"They have two cave trolls." I sighed. 

"Uh." Arigorn sighed in exasperation. "Elves! Make for the hills!" Arigorn called out. They all fled on there horses. 

"Why did you do that Arigorn?" I asked. 

"They aren't going to be able to survive an attack of two cave trolls, and there horses wouldn't appreciate it either." He said. 

"True, Arigorn." I replied. 

"We will take them." He growled. I looked as though Arigorn had gone mad, like something in him had just... clicked. "What?" He asked. 

"Have you gone mad!?" I questioned, rather in a shout.

"We took one in the Mines, didn't we?" He said. 

"Of course, but don't be silly, there were nine of us!" I yelled. 

"Oh." He replied. I slapped my forehead. 

"Lets go, we must get out of here." I told Arigorn. "We will let Rohan take care of these trolls." I said. 

"Are they capable?" He asked me. 

"Yes." I assured him. 

"Right, lets go get the elves and head for Mordor." Aragorn decided. 


End file.
